A cartographic device is known from DE-OS 26 46 534 with which a mark is moved across a map spread out flat so as to indicate a location. The mark is formed by the intersection of two crossing wires clamped between threaded nuts which in turn are longitudinally displaceable by threaded rods supported at opposite edges of the map casing. The threaded rods are rotated by stepping motors which are pulse controlled. It is not specified how this pulse control might be realized. The adjustment of the mark by way of threaded rods is inconvenient with the known map device as they permit only rather slow adjusting movements. The structural expenditure becomes quite large because the design of the mark in the form of two crossing wires requires four threaded rods including four stepping motors.
Another cartographic device, namely an illuminated globe is known from DE-AS 23 37 640. This luminous globe comprises a point radiator in its inside to generate a light spot on the wall of the globe. The point radiator is pivotable about an axis in the equatorial plane by a mechanical device to be actuated from outside the globe. Adjustment of the pivot position of the point radiator and rotation of the globe can move the light spot to a desired geographic location, scale rings permitting the light spot to be moved to the respective place on the globe, starting from the known latitudinal and longitudinal coordinates of a geographic location. Such a place indicator, however, is not very efficient because pivoting of the point radiator and rotating of the globe by means of the graduated rings based on the coordinate values read from a table for a location which is looked for, hardly can be accomplished more quickly than the direct search of the place on the globe surface by means of these coordinate values. The adjusting mechanism of the point radiator works with a string drive means having a somewhat complicated guidance of the string so as to avoid slip in the transmission of movement. And yet slip is inevitable and readjustment of the scale ring is required from time to time.
It is the object of the invention to provide a cartographic device by means of which a desired geographic place can be found quickly and reliably.